Enfants du souvenir
by MikageKun
Summary: Il y a très longtemps, à l'époque où tout les mythes et les légendes étaient encore vrais: la rencontre nocturne et immorale d'un elfe et d'un humain. Au bord de ce petit courant, alors que la lune les observe, ils se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. Astral/Yuma.
1. Partie I

_**Oya**_

_**Voilà, cette fiction est un espèce de petit conte contenant trois parties et un épilogue. Il est assez court, mais c'est suffisant je pense. C'est aussi une histoire liée à une autre fiction à moi mais bon, peu importe. C'est surtout un cadeau pour ma correctrice Tsuki-neesan.**_

_**Profite de ce mois de Janvier en ton nom! Une partie par semaine!**_

_**Sur ce, lecteur, bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:Yu-gi-oh Zexal n'est pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Partie 1: You listen to my voice **_

_**.**_

La lune était belle ce soir-là. Elle couvait chaque habitant du petit village de Khor en bordure de la forêt de Lyrtha. Le royaume de Mû où régnait l'empereur suprême était juste après cette forêt mais les habitants n'en avait pas peur. Même si ce royaume était connu pour être ravageur et pour propager la terreur partout autour d'eux. Les habitants du village ne craignaient rien, ils croyaient fermement en la légende des elfes. Ces êtres dont l'aspect étaient divers à cause des légendes et du peu, voir de l'inexistence de leur véritable apparition. En tout cas, on disait d'eux qu'ils vivaient dans la forêt de Lyrtha et que celle-ci serrait impossible à passer pour quiconque porterait une envie de conquête, on disait même qu'elle protégeait ses alentours. Le village de Khor et ses habitants y croyaient ainsi dur comme le fer. La lune étant le symbole même des elfes, quand elle était pleine, les villageois dormaient tranquilles.

Pourtant l'un d'eux était à cet instant même dehors. Il était assis près du petit courant d'eau qui servait à maintenir les hommes en eau. Maladroitement il jouait avec une pierre entre ses doigts. Son autre main le tenant droit sur le rocher. Il fixait le ciel du clair de lune, dénué de tout nuage. Sa voix chantonnait une musique d'émotion pure. L'une de celle qu'on ne connaissait normalement pas dans un village comme celui-ci. Mais c'était normal, il l'avait connue par son père, un troubadour de l'Est des royaumes depuis longtemps oubliés. En fait, il ne se souvenait que de cette mélodie venant de son père. Et d'un coup, un horrible coup dans le ventre de son paternel, avec un poignard. Plus il y pensait plus il se disait que la lune avait été injuste. Elle protégeait le village, mais n'avait pas bougée d'un pas pour un étranger comme son père. Il fit un sourire triste. Mais il lui pardonnait. Elle avait sûrement d'autre chose à gérer que son père.

Il se leva et envoya le caillou dans l'eau. Huit ricochets, pas mal du tout. Il se déchaussa alors qu'il avait brusquement l'envie de mettre ses pieds dans l'eau. Au beau milieu de la nuit, oui, peu importe. C'était son droit non? Puis l'hiver était à trois cycle lunaire, il ne faisait même pas encore frais. La région était plutôt chaude après tout, même si bien que courts les hivers étaient tous douloureux. Encore un caprice de la lune?

Il mit un pied dans l'eau, vite rejoint par l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation. Merveilleux. L'eau avait le don de le relaxer. Il prit une respiration et commença doucement les paroles dont il se souvenait. Il n'était pas sûr du ton, ni s'il était juste mais cela lui apportait un réconfort certain.

_You listen to my voice_

_Listen to my heart_

_Now I see it clearly..._

Il se prit les mains et commença à marcher en rythme. Un pied.

_You listen to my voice._

Après l'autre.

_Listen to my heart._

Il releva la tête, ses yeux toujours fermés ,doucement. La lumière de la lune traversait ses paupières.

_Do you even smile?_

Il rebaissa d'un coup la tête et sautilla deux fois en avant, guidé par le rythme de ses paroles, des souvenirs de son père, de son amour.

_There is nothing you can't do_

_Only you can do to make yourself happy_

Un autre pas pour se retourner. Il souleva légèrement un des rochers recouverts de mousse à l'intérieur du courant. L'eau agissait comme instrument avec la chanson. C'était si agréable.

_You listen to your voice_

Il tourna sur lui-même, faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Si sa sœur savait qu'il était sorti de nuit elle le tuerai déjà, mais s'il était sorti de nuit en trempant ses vêtements, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il songea un instant que sa mère aussi, la lune ne l'avait pas sauvé.

_Listen to your heart_

Il pensa un instant qu'il n'aimait en fait pas assez la lune pour qu'elle lui laisse ses parents. C'était sûrement sa faute à lui, enfant qui n'avait plus foi en elle. Il était le pécheur de la famille.

_Make yourself live_/ _**Make yourself live**_

Le garçon ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux, étonné d'entendre une autre voix avec la sienne. Et surtout d'entendre une autre voix connaître ses paroles. Il cligna une fois des yeux, pour se persuader de ce qu'il voyait. Il lâcha alors un petit cri convaincu et tomba en arrière dans la rivière. Génial, sa sœur allait le tuer!

Il se concentra sur l'être face à lui. Première chose, il flottait... Comme un bouchon sur l'eau, mais sans eau, juste comme ça sur l'air. Tout bleu, d'un bleu très clair, qu'il n'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il scintillait presque devant ses pauvres yeux habitués à la noirceur de la nuit. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua que sur toutes les parties de son corps se développaient des petites pierres plus ou moins différentes, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. En tout cas, il trouva ça magnifique. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait deux yeux de couleurs différentes, l'un était jaune, non doré comme le soleil alors que l'autre était blanc, à l'image des reflets de la lune. Le garçon remarqua les oreilles de la créature, pointues. Dans toutes les descriptions des légendes, une seule chose restait la même: des oreilles pointues.

''Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté? Demanda l'être devant lui tout en se rapprochant de lui, tendant sa main.

_Vous- vous m'avez surpris!'' s'injuria le garçon tout en voulant prendre la main de l'autre. Elles passèrent l'une à travers l'autre.

Les deux fixèrent leur main puis se retournèrent, fixant le visage de l'autre.

''Tu es un humain/elfe?''

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux ensemble. Puis quelque instant après l'homme se mit à rire suivit par l'autre créature, plus doucement tout de même. Le garçon finit par se lever tout seul, comme un grand. Il souriait toujours, gentiment mais aussi avec un intérêt. L'autre avait perdu son sourire mais ne semblait pas pour autant désintéressé.

''Alors les elfes existent?

_Nous vivons cachés dans la forêt, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes des êtres de paix, ainsi il nous est primordial de créer un édifice capable de résister à tout.

_La forêt c'est ça?

_Oui, la barrière de la forêt.

_Mais alors vous ne devez pas sortir, non?

_Je- non. En fait, je suis ici en pure illégalité, confia l'elfe.

_Alors on est deux!''

Le garçon rigola en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

''Moi aussi je ne devrais pas être ici. Il est interdit de sortir du village après le coucher du soleil, surtout à la pleine lune. Il est dit que ça vous dérangerait dans votre travail.

_Je ne pense pas. Puis je ne vois pas le rapport avec la pleine lune, exprima l'elfe un peu confus.

_Vos pouvoirs ne se décuplent pas à la pleine lune?

_Seulement pour les elfes cycliques comme moi. Mais nous nourrissons autant du soleil que de la lune...Il n'y donc aucun problème.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe cyclique?

_Un elfe dont la force est mesurée selon le cycle d'un élément naturel, la lune et le soleil pour moi.''

Le garçon ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre, en fait si, il avait des milliards de questions mais il n'osait pas les poser et puis-... Il n'avait pas l'impression que parler était important. C'était une sensation étrange. Il avait l'impression que son sourire et ses yeux communiquaient mieux que ses mots avec l'elfe. Alors il décida de se taire pour le moment. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. Leurs yeux essayant de comprendre l'inconnu face à eux. Ils étaient tous les deux des mauvais garçons qui fuguaient la nuit. Aucun ne savait pourquoi l'autre l'avait fait, mais en fait quelle importance? Il n'en avait rien à faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

Finalement, l'elfe bougea un peu, en fait, il se posa dans le courant, s'assit dessus tout en continuant son observation. L'eau semblait se mêlait à sa peau, commençant peu à peu à ne faire plus qu'un. Il posa, enfin, fit comme s'il était entrain de poser ses bras pliés sur les jambes du garçons et continua à le fixer. C'était assez étrange. Ils étaient deux créatures qui n'avaient aucune raison de se croiser, ni aucune raison de rester ainsi à s'observer mais ils le faisaient. Ils sentaient même difficile de quitter l'autre du regard. Ridicule, envoûtant.

''En fait...'' souffla le garçon comme s'il allait casser le voyage entre leur regard. ''Quel est ton nom?''

Le visage de l'elfe connu un étonnant changement. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, penchant légèrement son cou, faisant tinter ses boucles aussi, puis rapprocha son visage de l'autre. Tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient prêts à s'embrasser. Mais aucun souffle ne sortait de la bouche de la créature, troublant.

''Et toi?'' susurra-t-il, faisant trembler son homologue.

Le garçon déglutit. Il vit sa mèche rose qui traversait le visage de l'être et se demanda pourquoi le contact n'était pas possible. Est-ce que c'était encore un caprice de la lune? Il trouvait ça odieux. Le laisser rencontrer un être si beau tout en refusant le contact. Il n'aimait pas la lune et il semble qu'elle est renouvelée sa punition.

''Yuma, Tsukumo Yuma.''

Astral afficha un petit sourire, un sourire de prédateur il semblerait. Yuma ne savait pas pourquoi il le décrivait ainsi mais c'est ce qu'il ressentit et il trouva ça merveilleux. Il ne trouvait rien déplacé chez l'elfe, tout lui était si...Normal, doux et paisible. Il appréciait cette aura. Surtout lui dont les nerfs étaient toujours en surchauffe; énergique, il était capable de tout faire en journée. Il ne réussissait pas tout mais sa bonne humeur et surtout son enthousiasme était apprécié. Il se doutait même que d'ici deux ans la fille du boulanger, lui serait proposée en mariage. Il la savait déjà amoureuse de lui, et il pensait même l'être un peu d'elle, lui aussi.

Il ne savait ce qu'était l'amour avant.

Il vit l'être se rapprocher encore, plaça sa bouche juste devant son oreille. Il ouvrait la bouche, sûrement, Yuma ne sentait pas son souffle, il n'était sur de rien. Respiration, frisson. Il imagine les lèvres qui prononcent et finalement il l'entend au fond de son cerveau.

''Astral,'' murmura la voix de l'elfe.

Il ne l'oubliera jamais, c'était une promesse faite envers lui-même et il la tiendrait.

Soudain, il vit l'elfe se relever, son visage est tourné vers la lune. Il a un visage inquiet. Il se retourne vers son ami, son visage est triste. Il doit partir, conclut l'humain. Une mine déçu s'affiche sur son visage aussi. Il affiche un léger sourire malgré son regret. Il apprécie déjà beaucoup son ami. Oui, ils sont déjà amis. Alors.

''On se reverra?'' demanda l'humain.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le doux visage bleu de l'elfe, ses boucles tintent une dernière fois alors qu'il disparaît, laissant un dernier murmure:

''Et chaque nuit tu chanteras pour moi.''

La nuit est redevenu calme, il n'y a plus de lumière, juste la lune, le village endormi, et un garçon qui se traîne chez lui, mouillé. Sa sœur va le gronder, peu importe. Pour une fois la lune lui a apporté un présent, empoisonné mais un présent tout de même.

Il ne le sait peut-être pas, mais déjà il est amoureux.


	2. Partie II

_**Oya,**_

_**Voilà donc la seconde partie de ce conte. Je remercie thor94 pour avoir commenté et mon amie Wendy pour m'avoir corrigée!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Partie 2: But she lost her way**_

.

L'elfe se laissa porter doucement. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait son ami chanter. Sa voix toujours aussi agréable. Elle le guidait vers lui chaque soir, tout les soirs depuis cette nuit, elle l'amenait connaître le plaisir de voir un humain plus intéressant que tout les elfes, plus captivant que la lune et plus pur que l'eau elle-même. Il commença le murmure de la mélodie en s'approchant.

_We are free_

_Like water flows_

_We are one_

_As we feel the love_

Le garçon se retourna pour l'observer. Ils se sourirent, sans interrompre la chanson. Toujours la même chaque soir. Il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais de voir l'homme s'envoûter lui-même dans cette triste chanson. Pour une raison qui lui échappait toujours, il la connaissait aussi. Mais peu importe, il n'y avait aucune représentation qui ne valait celle-ci.

_How long will it take_

_To find our way out?_

Il s'efforça de ne pas l'interrompre. De ne pas arrêter la beauté de l'instant. Ses cheveux étranges, même pour un elfe, cheveux qu'il lui avait affirmé naturels, ils remuaient contre le vent et sa mèche rose, très flash, éblouissante comme une perle, elle caressait ses paupières. La lune, cette mère de sa catégorie d'elfe, elle lui offrait une beauté encore plus profonde dont le garçon semblait en ignorer lui-même la présence.

_But she never lost her way_

_And made herself to home_

Il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait les paroles. Yuma non plus. Mais, il sentait la mélodie puissante. Nul besoin de plus, elle savait s'exprimer seule. Et c'était plus que n'importe quel texte, elle se fixait dans le temps ainsi, dans leur temps, devenant de précieux moment pour eux. Astral vola un peu autour de Yuma. Le garçon lui tendit la main. Il essaya de l'attraper. Mais passa à travers. Un instant le visage de son ami devient déçu mais il reprit contenance. Pour se faire pardonner, Astral ferma les yeux et décida de le suivre:

_So we hold each other's hand_

_As we walk along the way_

_No more fears and tears to fall_

_We find our way to home..._

Ils ouvrirent leurs yeux ensemble, parfaitement synchrones. Cela fit rire un instant Yuma et ils eurent un sourire pour l'autre. Astral se demandait depuis un moment ce qu'était ce sentiment de chaleur qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Yuma. Il n'arrivait pas le définir, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais c'était ce sentiment qui lui ordonnait chaque nuit un peu plus tôt, restant un peu plus tard avec son ami. L'humain lui était devenu en peu de temps une routine obligatoire. Il se devait chaque soir de rejoindre Yuma au bord du petit courant. Là le garçon avait commencé sa chanson, il marchait pieds nus sur les cailloux recouverts de mousse, l'eau du courant lui tranquillisant le corps. Alors Astral avait le choix, soit il observait l'homme un moment avant de le rejoindre, soit il avançait comme aujourd'hui porté par sa voix. Il ferma les yeux et se souvient d'une chose.

Aujourd'hui était une fois spéciale. Aujourd'hui le jour spécial pour un humain. Il l'avait su deux semaines avant et avait longuement réfléchit à quoi faire, offrir. Il avait finalement trouvé. Le résultat de son enquête se trouvait derrière son dos, dans une de ses mains, celle qu'il n'avait toujours pas utilisé. Il fit un sourire à Yuma.

''Yuma, il eut un moment de pause. Est-ce que tu peux te tourner vers la lune?''

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

''S'il te plaît.''

Le garçon écouta, il se mit à fixer la lune. Astral se déplaça doucement et déposa sur la pierre le paquet de feuille. Il espérait que sa petite surprise plairait.

''Tu peux te retourner,'' Yuma le fit, il posa presque instinctivement son regard sur le paquet.

Son regard se fit interrogateur. Il plissa les yeux puis se désigna du doigt.

''C'est pour moi?

_Joyeux anniversaire,'' expliqua Astral.

Les joues du garçon se teintèrent de rouge et le devinrent encore plus alors qu'Astral rigolait doucement, la main devant sa bouche et ses boucles d'oreille qui tintaient. Il s'approcha du présent et le prit doucement en main sur les yeux attentifs de l'elfe. L'humain murmura pour lui-même:

''Ce n'était pas la peine...''

Mais un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il déplia le paquet, arrachant quelques côtés plus persistants. Les feuilles affichaient enfin l'intérieur. Il avait honte mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Alors il regarda son ami dans une question silencieuse. L'elfe ne s'en offusqua pas. Il prit l'objet et le porta à ses lèvres, ses doigts commencèrent à se déplacer sur les trous, les fermant et les ouvrant, donnant des sons doux et agréables. Il continua un moment, recomposant la mélodie de son ami grâce à l'instrument. Il conclut au bout de deux minutes et le déposa à nouveau dans les mains de l'homme.

''C'est un ocarina,'' exposa-t-il.''Tu devras t'entraîner un peu, et je suis sûr que tu pourras faire des merveilles avec. ''

Il vit son ami rougir une fois de plus et sourit. Il était confiant dans ses capacités. Il avait ce quelque chose qui donnait envie à l'elfe de le croire capable de tout. C'était comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais l'être humain en face de lui était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Il se pencha vers lui, et comme la première fois, ils se fixèrent. Les yeux verrons face aux regard rubis. Tout une affection, une fascination qui passait l'un dans l'autre. Ils se dévoraient ainsi, du regard. Car mère, la lune ne leur avait pas donné le droit de se toucher, ils avaient à l'accepter ainsi. C'était injuste de les avoir fait se rencontrer alors, non? Astral ne pouvait répondre qu'une seule chose à cela:

Il y a forcement une raison.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas haïr mère, la lune. Il devait s'efforçait de croire cela. Il s'éloigna un peu de son ami, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il vit l'homme s'asseoir sur un rocher, jouant avec ses pieds, couvert de mousse à force de marcher dans cette eau. Rien d'extraordinaire, il le faisait tout les soirs. Il espérait qu'aucune infection ne traînait dans l'eau. Il ne voulait pas que son ami tombe malade. Lui ne craignait rien mais Yuma.

Si seulement il pouvait le porter, il l'emmènerait rencontrer la lune, les étoiles, au beau milieu des étoiles, ils pourraient se fixer encore, rapprocher leur visage l'un de l'autre. Et tendrement, leurs mèches se mêleraient, azur de neige avec le rose exclu de la carapace noir. Leurs fronts frissonneraient sous le contact nouveau. Ce serait déjà un petit coin de paradis. Puis il y aurait leurs lèvres et là, ils partiraient loin, très loin. Bien plus loin que mère, la lune. Bien plus loin que père, le soleil. Ils auraient un endroit à eux. Ce serait une grande prairie, une dont on ne voit pas la fin. L'herbe serait verte, trop verte pour un monde normal, mais ils apprécieraient. Cela fera ressortir la mèche de Yuma. Puis il y aurait des lapins, des cerfs, et beaucoup d'autres animaux. Ils seraient seuls, libres, seulement entourés des bêtes et de la verte plaine.

Un coin de paradis, inaccessible, irréaliste. C'est bien le mot de paradis.

Il se demandait pourquoi mère, la lune, était si dure avec eux. Avaient-ils fauté? Est-ce que c'était leur péché? Est-ce qu'ils ne devaient pas s'apprécier?

Il était pourtant trop tard, si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'apprécient, elle n'aurait pas dût les laisser se rencontrer.

Maintenant, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

''Astral, à quoi tu penses?'' questionna doucement Yuma.

L'elfe soupira dans un sourire. Il passa une main, qui traversa douloureusement, dans les mèches de l'homme.

''Je pense à te toucher.''

Cela eut pour effet plusieurs facettes. Tout d'abord, l'humain afficha la surprise. Il eut les yeux grands ouverts. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte, presque comme une invitation, inaccessible. Même ses poils semblaient s'être redressé sous son haillon de paysans. Il détourna ensuite les yeux, lançant quelques regards en biais à l'elfe. Puis il eut peu à peu les larmes aux yeux, ce qui horrifia Astral. Il finit par tomber au sol, impossible de le soulever, il transperçait. Aucun câlin réconfortant, aucun toucher! Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. L'elfe referma brusquement ses poings. Il sentit la rage en lui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cet être si magnifique était-il ruiné à pleurer ainsi? Mère, la lune pourquoi nous détestes-tu ainsi? L'elfe s'effondra lui aussi, l'un face à l'autre, ils se regardèrent. Yuma pleurait, il avait du mal à respirer, il haletait. Astral se contenait, fier elfe arrogant. Mais si on regardait mieux, on voyait les poings, on voyait la larme, on voyait le regard de rage qu'il dirigeait vers la lune.

''Moi aussi, je veux te toucher...Astral...je veux tellement...''

Astral se sentit complètement défaillir. Il respira un moment puis il avança sa main, doucement, très doucement. Il la posa devant son ami, non plus c'est ça? L'autre fit le même geste. Il les mirent l'une sur l'autre. Impossible, aucun contact. Tout aurait été dit pour que ce soit le cas, ils rêvaient tous deux de ce simple fait, mais c'était impossible. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

''Pourquoi...pourquoi mère, la lune?'' grogna de frustration l'elfe. ''Je veux tellement mère, la lune. Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec ton enfant, avec celui qui croit en toi? Mère, la lune...Me forces-tu à te haïr?''

Il ne continua pas. Yuma avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres, signe d'arrêt des paroles. Il pleurait toujours, sa main qui transperçait toujours la peau de l'elfe, tremblait. En fait, il tremblait entièrement. Pourtant un sourire désolé trônait sur son visage.

''Ce n'est pas toi Astral...C'est moi...Elle me punit. Elle me punit car je n'ai plus confiance en elle. Elle me punit car je t'aime toi, un de ses enfants.''

Astral écarquilla les yeux. Aimer? Voilà le mot juste pour ce qu'il ressentait, il comprenait tout maintenant. C'était l'évidence. Il aimait Yuma. Il l'aimait plus que tout.

Pourtant, loin de le rendre heureux, il en voulut encore plus à mère, la lune. Elle était abjecte, elle lui offrait un sentiment, celui dit le plus beau, pour finalement lui interdire tout ce qui le comblerait. Était-il vraiment si mauvais enfant? Il ne pouvait croire que mère, la lune en veuille à un être aussi pur que Yuma. Impossible.

C'était forcément sa faute. Il baissa la tête, sa main toujours tendue, sa position parfaitement identique à celle de Yuma, il restèrent ainsi une heure. Haïssant chacun mère, la lune pour cette offrande horripilante.


	3. Partie III

_**Oya,**_

_**Et voilà la dernière partie de ce conte, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh zexal n'est toujours pas à moi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Partie 3: We find our way to home**_

.

_So we hold each other's hand_

Astral chantonnait avec un petit sourire. Il se dirigeait comme chaque soir vers le courant. Mère, la lune n'était pas là ce soir. Une nuit sans éclaircie autre que les étoiles. Le vent était un peu fort et les nuages recouvraient une partie du ciel, annonçant pour un peu plus tard de la pluie.

_As we walk along the way_

Il continua sa petite marche à travers la forêt. Cela faisait une semaine depuis cette tragique fois. Depuis lors, il avait cherché, essayant par tout les moyens de trouver une solution. Un jour, il avait décidé d'aller parler à l'ancêtre, le sage. Il lui avait tout avoué. Prêt à être puni. Mais le vieil être n'avait pas hurlé, punit ni bannit. Il avait calmement passé sa main dans ses cheveux, et il lui avait conté une légende.

_No more fears and tears to fall_

Celle-ci racontait l'histoire, semblable à la leur, d'un elfe curieux et d'un humain téméraire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un beau jour, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Chacun avait apprit à apprécier l'autre. Puis une tragédie, l'ancêtre n'avait pas précisé et Astral pas osé demander. L'humain était sur le sol, se vidant peu à peu de son sang. C'est fragile un humain, ça peut mourir très vite, comme une fleur, aussi simple. L'elfe désespéré de le voir ainsi pensa à une chose. Son sang était puissant, le plus puissant de tout les peuples. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il en plaçait un peu dans la bouche de son ami. La réponse attendit quelques jours de dur soin, mais l'homme survécut. Et même plus, il était désormais plus qu'un homme, moins qu'un elfe, une espèce inconnue hybride.

_We find our way to home..._

Il vit enfin le courant et s'y précipita. Il regarda autours de lui mais ne vit pas Yuma. Est-ce qu'il avait du retard? C'était assez fréquent. C'était même un don à ce niveau là. Le garçon arrivait presque une fois sur deux après l'elfe, le visage rougi par l'effort. Astral en riait doucement. Il était adorable comme ça, s'excusant ses deux paumes jointes devant son visage. C'était très mignon et l'elfe savait être appréciateur. Il eut un sourire pour lui seul.

Il se demandait si la légende était vraie. Pouvait-il rendre Yuma, capable d'être un semi-elfe. Les hybrides existaient-ils? Si c'était le cas, ces personnes devaient être exclus de la société, des hommes autant que des elfes. On a peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas, c'était tragique mais très réaliste. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas causer de peine à son...il ne connaissait pas le mot. Les elfes étaient des êtres qui n'échangeaient pas beaucoup entre eux. Ils n'avaient donc que très peu de sentiments et restaient au vu de tous des êtres asociales. Mais c'était faux, ils n'avaient juste jamais appris. Comment voulez-vous aimer, rire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre quand vous vivez depuis la nuit des temps, ensemble. Il finit par y avoir un désintérêt pour les autres. Astral n'avait déjà aucun intérêt pour les autres elfes depuis sa naissance, cela n'avait fait que devenir de pire en pis. Jusqu'à sa fugue nocturne du domaine.

Sa merveilleuse rencontre avec Yuma.

Tellement merveilleux. Il la referait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait dans sa tête pour que le souvenir reste à jamais fidèle, parfait à ce qu'était la réalité. Même cette douleur de ne pouvoir toucher, il s'en nourrissait. De sa haine pour mère, la lune, il s'en nourrissait. Cette rencontre avait été celle de toute sa vie, même qu'elle fut longue. Il le ressentait, le savait ainsi. Son âme tout entière aimait celle de l'humain. C'était plus pur que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit alors. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait juste ressentir et non évaluer.

Il se releva du rocher où il s'était assis et ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna vers là d'où venait et repartait chaque soir le garçon. Sûrement là où se trouvait son village. Il écarquilla les yeux. De la fumée, de la fumée s'évadait du village. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Soudain il sursauta alors qu'un long cri de douleur lui parvint par la droite. Il vit un homme s'effondrer au sol, et un autre prendre la lame qu'il avait à sa ceinture pour la planter sur la flèche qui avait transpercé une côte du paysan. Il la souleva un peu plus haute et la redescendit d'un seul coup, tranchant la flèche en deux, atteignant l'endroit déjà douloureux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du guerrier. Astral n'avait jamais vu une scène aussi horrible, primaire. Il n'y avait aucune grâce dans ce qu'il faisait. Il s'amusait juste, simplement. Il creusait la blessure de l'homme qui avait un moment donnait des signes de douleur absolument assourdissant puis arrêtait dans un ultime cri, mort sûrement.

Astral n'avait jamais vu un tel massacre. Est-ce...Est-ce que le village était attaqué de la même façon? Il devait aller voir. Il devait aller vérifier si Yuma, son pauvre Yuma, était encore en vie. Il se mit à flotter à toute vitesse, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa respiration s'accélérait et en quelques secondes il était au village. Tout était en flamme. Aucune maison n'avait été épargnée. Ni aucun villageois apparemment. De toute part, il voyait les cadavres. Il cherche celui de son ami, presque certain de le voir mort, froid. Il secoua la tête.

''Yuma...''

Soudain, il remarqua un cri, un cri qui persistait d'une enfant visiblement. Elle devait avoir environs quatorze ans, comme son ami, non plus. Mais ce qui le fit arriver vers elle, c'était ce qui la couvrait. Yuma. Quand elle vit Astral, elle continua à hurler encore plus fort. Sûrement effrayé devant la créature étrange devant elle.

''Je ne te veux aucun mal...'' il tomba au sol sans le vouloir. ''Je-je veux simplement... Mère, la lune ne me dite pas qu'il...Injustice. Non...''

Il sentait ses larmes parsemer son visage. La jeune fille commença rapidement à faire le rapport. Ce n'était pas une fille que Yuma allait voir chaque soir, c'était un elfe! Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Elle essaya de se calmer. Doucement, voilà, respire. C'était parfait. Elle arriverait à parler.

''Il est en vie. Pas pour longtemps du moins mais il vit encore...

_C'est vrai? Demanda l'elfe redressant son visage couvert de larmes vers elle.

_Oui, son cœur bat encore.''

Un magnifique sourire traversa le visage de la créature. Il y avait encore une chance. Et si la légende était vraie. Peu importe s'il était rejeté. Lui serait toujours là, il le garderait à jamais avec lui, le protégerait, deviendrait le plus fort de tout les elfes jamais connus. Il leur créera même cette plaine trop verte, avec tous les animaux. Oui il le ferait heureux. Mais pour cela il devait vivre.

''Est-ce que tu peux le faire pivoter, s'il te plaît.''

Elle hocha la tête et Astral songea qu'elle était bien brave. Il chercha autours de lui quelque chose capable de le trancher, un peu. Il repéra un petit poignard que tenait une femme un peu plus loin. Il l'empoigna quand il se retourna il put voir que Yuma était allongé sur le dos. Son corps se vidant de tout son sang, petit à petit mais déjà trop vite. L'elfe vit aussi que la petite tremblait. Elle devait être traumatisée. Ce n'était pas étonnant, les humains étaient sensibles. Il s'approcha de Yuma et se coupa une veine au niveau du poignet.

''Peux-tu m'aider à le faire boire, je ne peux pas le toucher?

_Que fais-tu? S'inquiéta-t-elle à juste raison.

_Je- je suis obligé de lui donner de mon sang pour le sauver.

_Il y a un contre-coups n'est-ce pas?''

Astral hocha la tête.

''Il ne sera plus vraiment un homme, mais pas encore un elfe.''

Elle le fixa un moment. Indécise. Mais elle secoua rapidement la tête. Semblant décidée. Il espérait à le sauver. Et quand il la vit relever la tête de Yuma. Il sourit. Il approcha son poignet saigné de la petite bouche du garçon et laissa la jeune femme et son sang s'occuper du reste.

Les blessures arrêtèrent de saigner. Seulement, bien que hors de danger, le garçon était toujours aussi faible. Il fallait le garder en convalescence. Il fallait aussi amèner la jeune femme ailleurs. Comment faire? Il regarda une fois de plus autour de lui et dénicha une charrette. C'était parfait. Il alla la chercher puis revint vers les deux survivants.

''Peux-tu-

_Je vais le mettre dedans,'' sourit-elle et Astral lui en rendit un, étincelant.

Une fois tout le petit monde embarqué, il prit la charrette en main et l'amena vers la forêt. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la petite cabane devant laquelle il passait chaque soir. C'était l'endroit parfait. Il s'y dirigea doucement, pour ne pas bousculer celui qu'il aimait, blessé. Ni la petite qui s'était endormi d'épuisement. Il se demanda par qui le village avait-il été attaqué. Surement pas par l'empire de Mû. Peut-être le royaume du roi Jehu? Non, il ne pensait pas. C'était sûrement de simples bandits. Mais ils étaient trop bien équipés pour des bandits. Il ne savait pas alors.

Il arriva à la petite cabane mais ne put rien faire d'autre. En effet, il ne pouvait transporter les deux humains à l'intérieur. Enfin, il songea qu'il était probable qu'il put avec Yuma maintenant que...que.

Il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lui avait gâché à jamais toute sa vie, et elle risquait d'être longue. Il serait à jamais un semi-homme. Quelque chose en trop, une aberration qu'on rejetait. Mère, la lune comment pourrait-il réparer sa faute? Son égoïsme de ne vouloir le laisser partir? Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son...à celui qu'il aimait? Il n'avait rien à faire, il devra tout lui dire à son réveil.

Celui-ci mit trois jours à arriver. Kotori, ils avaient fini par échanger leur nom, était parti chercher du bois et un peu d'eau. Laissant Astral face à Yuma. Il avait envie de le toucher, il voulait essayer. Mais c'était comme une interdiction. Il avait l'impression que leur premier contact devait se faire ensemble. Il ne devait pas être seul à profiter. Alors il devait attendre. Et depuis maintenant trois nuits et deux jours il patientait. Il restait là, observant le regard endormi de celui qu'il aimait. Charriant mère, la lune pour son injustice, pour son amour. Il ne savait plus s'il haïssait ou aimer la lune.

Elle les avait fait se rencontrer, elle les avait fait impossible de se toucher, elle les avait blesser, elle leur avait fait perdre leur vie. En fait, tout avait était bousculé. Ils étaient ensemble, sans pouvoir s'atteindre et maintenant ils allaient peut-être ne plus jamais être ensemble mais le contact pouvait être là. C'était Yuma qui jugerait, lui et son regard pur. Astral était prêt à tout accepter. Même s'il disait ne plus jamais vouloir le voir, il accepterait et s'en irait. Yuma avait tous les droits sur lui, même celui de le détruire.

''Astral?''

L'elfe sursauta. Il afficha ensuite un doux sourire alors que le semi-homme se réveillait peu à peu. Il vit les prunelles rubis s'éclairer petit à petit, le sourire grandiose apparaître sur le visage de l'autre. Et il se sentit coupable. Yuma le regardait comme on regardait celui qu'on aime, mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire non? Il l'avait détruit, toute son existence. Il allait être rejeté, par sa faute. Il se demanda même si la mort n'aurait pas été mieux pour lui.

''Pardon...''

Yuma écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi l'elfe s'excusait-il? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Soudain les images de son village enflammé lui revient. Il vit sa sœur, un petit poignard en main se lancer contre un des adversaires, transpercée en une fois. Puis un des hommes qui avait agrippé, la fille du boulanger Kotori, il l'avait poussé et avait pris le coup pour elle. Il avait eu une dernière fois pensé à Astral, sûrement l'attendait-il à côté du courant; l'infâme lune n'était pas présente cette nuit. Elle avait fui ses responsabilités, le village périssait par son manque d'attention. Il la haïssait. Il ne reverrait plus Astral.

Mais il était finalement en vie. Et Astral était avec lui. Tout de même ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le regard verron fuyant, c'était la lèvre mordue, c'était les deux mains qui se trituraient. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui mettait son aimé dans un tel état.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

Il avait juste à le demander. Se bousiller les nerfs ne serviraient à rien ici. Il allait simplement demander, et comme à son habitude l'elfe répondrait doucement, sur un ton explicatif et rationnel. Ce qu'il ne fit pas cette fois. Au lieu de ça, l'humain vit une petite goutte apparaître sur le coin de l'oeil, formant sur toute la paupière du bas un agglutinement. Quand au milieu, l'eau ne put plus se retenir, elle glissa comme une petite cascade d'abord sur la joue puis plus rapidement sur le bas du visage qu'elle quitta pour se réfugier sur la paillasse qui faisait son lit.

''Je- tu étais mourant. Je n'avais pas le choix...

_Quel choix? Demanda tendrement le garçon.

_Celui de te sauver avec mon sang, il prit une grande inspiration. Celui de faire de toi un être mi-elfe, mi-homme. Un être...dit anormal.''

Yuma regarda ses mains brusquement, surprenant Astral par ce mouvement. Il les regarda l'une puis l'autre. Haussa un sourcil. Puis se retourna vers son ami.

''Tu me trouves anormal?

_Non!'' hurla presque Astral sur un ton plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Il se mit à rougir. Le visage de celui qu'il aimait s'était alors éclairé. Il était devenu encore plus beau, resplendissant.

''Alors c'est bon pour moi.''

Astral écarquilla les yeux puis afficha un petit sourire rassuré. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

''Il y a une seconde chose que tu devrais savoir.

_Je peux voler?! Demanda avec enthousiasme le semi-homme.

_Non désolé, tu as juste droit à une très longue vie et un corps très résistant d'après ce que je sais...'' Astral souriait amusé de la moue de l'humain. ''Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je souhaite t'informer.''

Astral se mit soudain à flotter. Il se rapprocha de Yuma, sans aucun contact. Ses yeux rencontraient ceux de celui qu'il aimait. Il adressa une pensée à mère, la lune. Le rubis regardait avec grande interrogation les deux couleurs, se dévorant comme à leur habitude. L'un croyant être au final de leur approche, l'autre voulant y aller doucement. Astral lâcha un soupir qui fit frissonner Yuma. Il sentait son souffle. Cette révélation lui fit comprendre. Il était un semi-elfe. Il était en partie elfe, il pouvait... Il pouvait le toucher. Un sourire doux s'afficha sur son visage. Il avança un peu le sien. Astral ne se décrochait pas, n'osant pas bouger.

Cet instant était comme sacré. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié qui avait avancé en premier, mais une chose était sûr: leur mèches s'étaient emmêlées. Un frisson les parcourut. Doucement, ce fut ensuite leur front qui se touchèrent. Ils lâchèrent tout deux un soupir d'aise, un soupir de reconnaissance, d'appréciation. Ils osèrent toucher le nez de l'autre, dans un baiser esquimau, tendre, aimant et curieux. Yuma avait une peau douce, sans aucun discontinu, juste des courbes qui s'alignaient les une aux autres. Astral avait une peau plus fluide, comme de l'eau, mais elle était aussi parsemé par des pierres précieuses, brillantes. Ils aimaient les touchers de l'autre.

Yuma déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Ils gardaient leur regard l'un dans l'autre, sans jamais s'oublier. Le contact des deux bouches enflamma l'intérieur, juste à l'endroit où il y avait leur cœur. C'était un simple contact, que des enfants pouvaient même avoir entre-eux. Mais pour eux c'était le summum du bonheur. Ils pouvaient se toucher, sentir la respiration de l'autre, sa vie sous ses doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis seulement front contre front.

Chacun avait accepté l'autre à jamais. Ils étaient d'âme trop proches pour ne pas le faire. La petite Kotori qui les avait surpris en revenant, maintenant cachée derrière la porte, en était persuadée.


	4. Epilogue

_**Oya,**_

_**Et voilà enfin, Bonne anniversaire! **_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus et commentés!**_

_**Merci à ceux qui donnent leur avis!**_

_**Voici l'épilogue!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Épilogue**_

_**.**_

Yuma ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se laissa éblouir devant le paysage. C'était une immense prairie. L'herbe était verte, trop verte pour une herbe normale mais encore plus belle que les autres. On ne voyait pas la fin de cette endroit. Il ouvrit les bras, c'était splendide. De nombreux animaux parcouraient l'espace. Le ciel bleu n'avait que quelques nuages et ceux-ci semblaient éviter l'incroyable soleil de cette journée. C'était éblouissant, merveilleux. Le semi-homme se sentait chez lui ici. Il se retourna vers son aimé.

''C'est superbe!''

Astral lui offrit un grand sourire. Il lui tendit la main et le garçon la prit. Ils s'avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur la verdure surnaturelle. C'était un espace rien qu'à eux. Ainsi, l'elfe l'avait présenté. Il avait fait barrière autour, reposant pour eux deux cet endroit. Kotori étant morte il y a de cela deux ans, ils restaient seulement eux. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe au bout d'un moment.

''J'ai décidé de l'appeler ''Path'', lança Yuma.

_De quoi?

_La chanson que mon père m'a apprise. J'ai lu dans un livre que ça voulait dire le chemin. Elle t'a guidé vers moi ce jour-là.''

Astral sourit doucement à la comparaison. C'était enfantin, bête voire naïf mais c'était aussi tellement lui. Il apprécia la correspondance. Sa tête vient se mettre sur l'épaule du garçon.

''Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

_Moi aussi,'' lui répondit aussitôt, mais avec douceur Yuma.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis se sourirent. Voilà. Là ils étaient heureux. Ce n'était plus mère, la lune mais père, le soleil face à eux.

.

.

_**Owari**_


End file.
